


Young Prayer🍀2⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Series: Young Prayer🍀 [2]
Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本文来自Lofter汤荷兰兜里一支唇膏一一点梗，类诺丁山AU，大明星TS，平凡人PP。你比你想象的更幸运🍀努力到无能为力💪🏻💪🏻💪🏻，总会梦想成真💕





	Young Prayer🍀2⃣️

    “你的提议很好，但是今天不行，我没时间了。”男人看看腕表，“明天我再来写好吗？”  
    “当然。”Peter像被从天掉落的钻石砸中，高兴得嘴都合不拢了，“这是我的名片，如果晚间有空也可以来，提前联系我就好，我就住在楼上。”  
    “真不错。”男人留下个笑容转身向外走。  
    “请稍等！”Peter故技重施，从柜台跳出来，快步赶在男人前面打开门，“请小心脚下，还有⋯真诚欢迎您下次光临。”    
     “随时都欢迎吗？”迎上他炽热的目光，男人忍不住问道。   
     “Yep。”Peter灿烂得像个傻瓜。  
     “你对谁都这样热情吗？”男人收回刚才准备去开门的胳膊，越过他走出门后又回头问。  
      “不！您是特别的。”Peter跟着走下台阶，手足无措，最后摸着自己后脑，“目前为止，只有您可以享受本店的任意呼叫服务。”   
     男人转身离去，Peter眼尖地发现他嘴角上扬的弧度。  
     站在原地傻傻地目送，直到很久以后才骚着后脑咧嘴笑着开门。  
     门居然锁上了！  
     “Tips！Tips开门啊！”Peter哭笑不得地拍门求放进去。  
     “我都看到了哦！是上次你说过Amazing的那个人吗？”Tips从楼上窗户探出头来看着远处，“那背影看上去有点眼熟。”  
    “或许吧，求你快点下来开门！客户预定的名信片没画呢！”  
    “我记得半小时前就快完工了呀！”Tips说着扭头下来打开门。    
      Peter笑容满面地跑回去开始工作，丝毫没有注意Tips一直在研究他的反常。  
     充满希望地绘画，快乐地做饭，期待地躺床上，早早爬起来，开门营业。  
     Peter现在只想中午早一点到来，这样就可以再次见到他了。  
     另一边呢？  
    下午工作顺利结束，Tony叫了送餐服务，推拒了同事的泡吧邀请，反常地躺床上去了。  
    这么多年，见了那么多人，头一次发现干净如许的眼睛。就不知道他会一直保持下去⋯还是会被染上污⋯  
    不！当然他不会！  
    潜意识里拒绝接受负向发展的可能，他宁愿相信自己会尽力把那个人的纯真保护好。  
    这个世界已经够真实残酷了，这个存在让他又开始相信人性的美好。  
    这是多年来他头一次带着笑容入睡。  
    产生的直接后果就是第二天状态爆棚，拍摄出来的效果堪称惊艳，连一向以挑剔著称的导演都目瞪口呆。  
     拍摄间隙，大家喝茶休息，就聊到带随手礼的问题，抱怨礼物越来越难挑。  
    “关于这个问题，”Tony装模作样地清清喉咙，骄傲地笑起来，“前几天，我无意在旁边那条路上发现一间定制明信片的店，不仅提供手绘作品，还提供代寄服务。”  
    “还有这样的店？好原始。”  
    “我觉的挺好的，我要给我太太和孩子们寄几张！”  
    “我也想寄给远方的朋友。”  
    “真的有几年没写过信了，我也想试试。”  
     听到大家的意见，Tony狡猾地笑着，“我叫助理把那家店老板约来，中午休息时大家可以看看他的作品。”  
     在一片同意声中，Tony交待助理联系Peter，然后愉快地继续工作去了。  
   —————快进一段—————  
    直到到达酒店，被接到行政楼层，Peter才有了真实感。在Tony住的房间里的小会客室，Peter见到了他和好几个大明星。  
    经过初时惊讶和紧张，Peter给他们展示了样品，又现场画了两张，明星们纷纷要求定制，业务居然比他店里三个月的定制量都多。最惊喜的是，导演说如果做的好，到时剧组可以定制一批，请演员们签名当礼品进行抽奖赠送活动。  
    Peter全程温和地回答问题，笑容天真而温暖，并没有因为面对的是一群一线大牌而奉承谄媚，认真思考，负责任地解释，专业地绘制，让人不自觉地就产生了好感。  
     Tony的目光一直没有稍离，现在他露出了放心的微笑，轻松地喝着咖啡，直到Peter向他表示感谢并离开。  
    这个年轻人通过了考验，或许他可以进一步加深了解。  
    反正已经加了whatsapp，随时随地都可以联系到他。  
——————快进结束——————  
    不知不觉工作了一下午，Peter是被手机铃声从埋头苦干中唤醒的。  
    “Hi，Ned？晚上聚会？我有工作没完成⋯你要介绍女朋友给我们认识？⋯快结婚了？”  
    Peter扔下笔站起来，“当然，我当然要去！6点半⋯在你家⋯好的，我一定准时到。”  
    看看时间已经快5点了，迅速收拾好工具，洗澡换衣服，对Tips交待了一声，匆匆出门。  
    “你要出去吗？”  
     差点与人相撞，Peter扶住对方道歉，惊讶地发现居然是自己的偶像。  
    “嗯⋯朋友请我去见见他的准新娘。”飞快抬起头看了男人一眼，Peter红着脸低下头。  
    他居然摘下了墨镜！天哪他的眼睛美到让我窒息⋯  
    “那我拿回去写好了。”男人耸耸肩。  
    “不⋯”说了一个字，Peter捂住自己的嘴。  
    只不过加上现在见了4次面，你有什么立场和资格提要求呢？人家只不过顺便帮你介绍了点工作，不要得寸进尺啊！  
    “如果您要带回去写，我现在就找给您。”忍住内心的翻涌，Peter拉伸嘴角，勉强作了个微笑的表情。  
    “其实我不急。”男人摸了摸他的头顶，“你是不是不愿意看到我？”  
    “怎么会！”Peter急急反驳，抬高的眼角都是红的。  
    “那你为什么总是不看着我说话？地上有金子还是钻石？”男人的手顺着后脑搭上他的后颈，一下下抚摸。  
    “我⋯我只是⋯不想冒犯您。”脸已经烫到可以煎鸡蛋了，Peter破罐子破摔，对上他的眼，“我想您一定受不了被一直盯着，您会觉得我是个变态⋯”  
   “我太喜欢您了，为了防止您被吓跑，我会克制自己⋯抱歉我都在说什么⋯”我怎么全说出来了？！我是个傻瓜吗🤣🤣🤣  
    “我允许你盯着我，只要你愿意。”Tony收紧胳膊，搂住他肩膀拍了两下。“现在你该走了，我也回去了。”  
     我⋯是听错了吗？Mr.Stark他说的⋯是我想的意思吗？  
     “您跟我去赴约吧！”嘴快说出来，Peter又满心懊恼。“抱歉我⋯”  
    我只是太激动了⋯又陷入幻想了。  
    “可以吗？”男人歪头看着他认真地问。  
    这是什么情况？我还在梦中吧⋯这一切其实都是我在做梦⋯  
    “我从小就生活在镁光灯下，都没去过别人家玩，不知道正常人都怎么样交往的⋯”  
    想起到处都是的他的生凭，Peter马上打断了他的话，不让他继续回忆。  
    “我想，我们带瓶香槟，买束花就可以了。”  
     两个人站在街头久久对视，直到Tips一直没听到车发动的声音探出头来询问才蓦然回神，Peter把大明星装上自己的小破车，红着脸开走了。  
      晚上喝了点酒，就没开车回来，所幸聊天走着顺便消食。  
    一路上话没说多少，气氛却不错。  
   欢乐的时光总是短暂，不知不觉走到Delmar先生店门口。  
    Peter着迷地望着Tony被灯光照亮的半边脸，不想和他分开。  
     “如果您愿意，我想请您吃最好吃的三明治。”Peter指着店铺，眼睛里熠熠生辉，竟比星空更璀璨，“不怕您笑话，我曾想过和我爱的人每天都来吃他家的三明治，那一定是全世界最幸福的事了。”  
    男人笑而不答。  
    这是个什么宝贝啊！他对物质的要求竟然只有这么简单，美好如斯却被埋藏在这个贫民窟里，应该把他发掘出来带走吗？  
     Peter以为男人拒绝了，情绪低落下来。  
    是啊！他可是最炽热的大明星，什么好东西没见过？皇后区的三明治在他眼里就是个笑话吧？  
    可这就是我的生活。  
    本应完全没有交集，不该相遇的迥异人生。  
   梦该醒了，你要认清自己认清现实啊Peter Parker！  
    “你怎么还不进来？”男人在店门里对他招手，“你反悔想赖我的三明治吗？”  
    Peter一瞬间被点亮，露出一个哭泣的笑容，义无反顾地走过去。  
    “我只是怕太好吃，把你吃撑了怪我。”  
    就算不应该相遇又怎样？至少这一刻是真实的。不管以后如何，我想抓住现在。


End file.
